Spike's Letter
by WolfSpiky
Summary: Rated PG13 just to be safe, since there is a few cuss words oh well. Anyway, it's about Spike writing a letter to Angel. The story may go on if people like it so READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! -Wolf by the way i'm bad at summarys and that the rating may go up.
1. You're here, yet you're not

Wolf- Hiya Folks!!

Chris (Spiky) - 'Ello Mates.

Wolf- Okay if people like this story (meaning PLEASE READ AND REVIEW) then it'll continue.

Spike- You made me sound...

Wolf- SHHH!!! Your gonna ruin it for them points at the screen

Angel- What have you been doing the lastthree hours? She was yelling at us to not spoil it 'till people read...

Spike- Shut up you poof!

Chris- Guys knock it off.

Wolf- Okay I did not yell at you guys just asked you to NOT SPOIL IT!!! Anyway enough of our blabbing, Disclaimers if you please.

Chris- We do not own Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer 's characters Wolf wishes she does but then again I'd feel extremely sorry for them. And that this story is somewhere in the episodes where Angel and party are at the evil law firm (we can't remember the name -sweatdrops-) and where Spike is there as well.

Wolf- -Glares at Chris- On to the story -Glares at Angel, Chris, and Spike-

Spike's Letter

_Angelus,_

_As I attempt sleep, I dream (yes dream) about the past. Just lying there sleeping alone ,just waiting for you to see me. Seems I've been waiting awhile. Why can't you look at me with those eyes that you gave the Slayer? Love, not Hatred. I wish you'd hold me like the old days. Funny how a soul can make you think things, ad you think that the ones that loved you for who you were, would love you for who you are now. There is always that hatred behind your beautiful eyes. _

_I'm a great actor I S'pose. Should get one of those bloody Best Actor Awards. Been able to hide me feelings for over 100 years. I try too bloody hard for you, yet you give the Scooby's and your minions more time than me. I guess that's what I get for being a disgraceful childe. Probably tainted the blood line. Oh well, at least the Slayer's gang and your minions think that Drusilla sired me, not you. Wouldn't want to taint your legacy._

_The questions I would've liked to ask you, if I ever had the chance to talk to you alone, are: Would you care if I was gone? Would you even notice that I was missing or gone? I S'pose I know the answers: _"NO!"

_Unless you're an even greater actor than I am, and can hide your feelings better than me. Starting to sound like a bloody poof. Oh well, I want my fucking feelings heard!_

_I'm gone from this place. I don't care anymore. I'll always love you. I don't mind that me unbeating heart breaks every time we argue and fight. Nope I don't mind, it's spending time with me Sire. Better than, the alternative, being ignored every fucking day, know how that feels._

_I guess if you're reading this, I finally got the guts to walk out. Maybe, you'd come after me. Can't get me hopes up. Yep, you'd just say, "Good riddance!!" If you find me, won't kill meself just get into a few fights with some demons hopefully they'd kill me ( know a few that'd gladly off me for free), we wouldn't argue? Too much to ask. Wouldn't want that, no, don't even feel like you have to, highly doubt you would anyway, oh well. I'll see you when I see you. Goodbye me Sire, me Angel, me Love._

_William_

(Regular POV)

As Spike slowly entered Angel's office he made sure no one noticed him going in. He silently left the letter, which took him 3 hours to write, on Angel's desk. As silently he walked he made his exit even quieter. He left the evil law firm quietly, and just nodded at the security patrolling the building.

_To be continued (maybe)..._

Wolf- Okay hope people enjoyed it!! Oh and please review I'll even accept being flamed!!

Chris- She's so cute when she begs.

Spike- -Hits Chris- Not on here mate.

Angel- I'd really think that stuff would be left to me and Will.

Chris- -Glares at Spike and Angel-

Wolf- Anywhos please R&R!! BYE!

Chris- Goodbye

Spike- BLAH.

Angel- -Glares at Spike- See you around.


	2. Where are you?

Wolf- Awe!! People like my story. –Does the happy dance-

Spike & Angel- -Watches Wolf jump around before crashing into a wall-

Chris- Oi.

Spike- Poor pet.

Angel- -Helps Wolf up and sets her down on the couch-

Chris- Okay, well that me love's a bit out of it –Watches Wolf fall asleep on Angel-, I'm glad that people enjoyed the story... and I gonna say that it goes the same for Wolf. Anyway on to the story

Chapter 2-

-William's (Spike's) POV-

I changed me name back to the one me mother gave me, seeing how I'd be a bit obvious to find if I use Spike. I stopped using gel to slick me hair back seeing how it'll only remind me of Him. I've been wandering around the past weeks or months or so... from place to place (in the same damn city He lives haven't yet gotten the balls to leave L.A.) only to keep shelter during the day and quickly moving as soon as the skies are dark enough for me to go out without meeting ol' Mr. Sun and going -poof- I'm ashes. Bloody hell, wonder if they even notice I'm gone. Probably not.

Bloody Buggering Fuck can't find a fucking demon willing to bloody off me! Pfft, why are they worried He'd come after them if they bloody hurt me? He wouldn't care! Probably come after them to thank them and give them anything they bloody wanted!

Ohhh Looky!! A dark, deserted, gloomy, alley! Let's go see if something might come out and rape or kill me, yes, let us.

-Regular POV-

William had been to busy brooding about his sire and the past, to even notice that he had was being followed since 9 blocks back. The party following him snickered silently when he entered the dark alleyway. Easier way of taking him, wouldn't have to worry about pesky humans.

They had heard that little "William the Bloody" wanted to be killed. They'd be willing to do it for him, as well as some other things... As silently as possible they snuck up behind the unsuspecting peroxide vampire and injected him a syringe full of a clear liquid. As William turned around to see the assailant, his eyes went wide with shock and fear (none of which he'd ever admit to) as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The attackers half-carried him, half-dragged him off to some building. They entered the building just as ol' Mr. Sun silently stated his way up over the horizon. They didn't want Will ashes just yet, they wanted their fun.

(Somewhere across the city) –About four months later.

-Angel's POV-

Why'd I yell at him all those months ago!? Why!? He was just trying to be helpful, but no, I get angry and yell his pretty little platinum blonde head off. Geez, I mist that smirk, that arrogant voice and attitude! He's been missing for at least 4 months now... going fucking insane!! He left without saying anything, let alone leave anything. I've looked, rummaged this whole office for Christ's sake! I even looked in my office all there is, is a growing stack of papers on my desk, that Harmony's put there, great... why did she get hired here again? Anyone know 'cause I'd sure like to know? Might as well as look at the damn papers seeing how that's all I can do right now, Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne are all looking up places my boy could be. Ever since I told them I loved him ... had to spell it out the long way to Wesley, Fred, and Gunn for some reason Lorne and Harmony looked like they completely understood my feelings. Anyway, no brooding, bad for my health, at least that's what my William told me the day before he left. What was I about to do anyway? Oh right the papers.

An hour later I find myself only halfway through the stack. Sign this, sign that. Agree to give some demon a stack of potatoes, something along the lines of that. Hmm... Weird. There's a lump underneath the next document...

_To be continued..._

Chris- Wolf is still a bit out of it –Looks at Wolf and Spike lying on top of Angel drooling-

Angel- Hmm... I seem to be a good pillow or something...

Chris- Apparently... Anyway this comes from Wolf, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!, and I'd like you to review as well seeing how she's cute when she's happy.

Angel- Humph... -pokes Spike-

Spike- Mnashujle...

Chris- Oh well... R&R please BYE!!

Angel- See you around.

Spike- Mjalljsadsa...

Wolf- Loke...


	3. I'm coming

Wolf- Ah, right… welcome again to this story…-cough-

Chris- Want me to take over again love?

Wolf- Sure –jumps on Angel and falls asleep-

Angel- Right…

Chris- Ok then, thank you to all the reviewers and reviews you made Kat happy and me happy as well.

Spike- He was so happy he…

Chris- Not here Spike. Anyway I thank you people again –bows- and on with the story!

Regular POV-

As Angel picked up the document he would have had a heart attack if he was a human. There laid a little envelope that had _"Angelus"_ on the front. As he picked up the envelope a letter fell out of it, and the only thought that was going through he head, _"He did leave me something…" _

Angel sat behind his wooden desk silently reading the letter, with the unshed tears, now flowing like rivers down his face. (A/N if you don't remember the letter it was at the very beginning of the story in italics in Chapter One or "You're here yet you're not.") After he finished the letter, he silently got up and walked out of his office and straight to the elevator. No one dared to stop him, after seeing the look on his face and the piece of paper clinched tightly in his right hand.

Lorne and Harmony silently watched as Angel walked into the elevator and could see his face glisten in the elevator's light as the door closed.

"Do you think he finally found it?" Harmony asked quietly, for once.

"I think so Harm, I think so," Lorne replied frowning.

Angel's POV- (10 minutes later)

My god… He felt the same way! Why the hell did I fucking yell at him! I just hope I'm not too late. God only knows what he has gotten himself into! My boy is like a magnet to trouble… Hell he got himself killed and dropped onto my doorstep… or yeah… God why four months later… His scent is gone if I ever had a chance of finding him… Great… I have to ask around now… Fuck! This is going to prolong me finding my Will.

Regular POV-

Angel practically ran out of Wolfram & Hart (we think that's the name…) not even noticing the strange looks he was receiving from the employees. He slowed down when he smelt a mixture of blood and his childe's scent.

"_Oh god no…"_

Angel started walking toward the scent and found two men arguing about something. He silently walked up to them and noticed they were arguing about his childe.

"Why won't he break? It's like he actually has something to live for…" the taller of the two angrily stated.

"I know… maybe we should just…" answered the smaller man.

_(To be continued…)_

Chris- Sorry for the wait… we probably lost all of our readers… and Kat's going to kill me… crap.

Spike- Look at it this way you can always…

Chris- Spike… not on here.

Spike- Heh… they look cute together don't they –points to Kat and Angel sleeping-

Chris- No.

Spike- Aw come on mate his mine and I'm fine with it… at least he's not groping her and/or vice versa.

Chris- Whatever… Anyway please read and review and we're extremely sorry for the wait. Latter Nights.

Spike- Bye ya bloody poofs.

Chris- Spike!


	4. I Have found them

Kat- Heh… wow we haven't updated in a LONG time… and I can't believe Chris told my name… -.- oh well.

Chris- Well… we'll keep the a/n to a minimum and more story… another thing… we'll stop using cliff hangers if you people review more I love blackmailing…

Kat- I would sink that low, but… I'll make sure we won't do anymore cliff hangers than necessary. Thanks for reading lol…

Chapter 4- I Found You, I Hope.

3rd POV-

As Angel listened to the men talk he became more and more angry. The men had begun to insult his childe and himself. He was about to attack them when the taller of the two turned towards Angel's direction.

"Who's there?" the man asked.

"You hearing things again, Lehash? Maybe the _torturing_ is finally get to your soft mind eh?" teasingly asked the smaller.

"Valandil… Do NOT tempt me… and yes I do hear something… Actually I _feel_ it…" angrily stated Lehash.

"Lehash… you don't think it's that worthless excuse of a vampire's sire is it?" Valandil asked as he got into a fight position, "I _will_ not let my new play toy go with out a fight!"

"Valandil… are you kidding me? Let's go… if it is do you even _think_ he/she/it will be able to stand a chance once we have the shim's childe on our side?" Lehash asked with a smirk on his face.

"You are a sadistic bastard you realize?" Valandil said with amusement laced between each of his words.

A little after Lehash and Valandil finished talking and looked around they left, leaving the air filled with a smug feeling to it and one pissed off master vampire.

Angel's POV-

What… the… hell… what do they mean by having Spike on their side? Arrrgghh!

…

…

…

Going to have to pay for that wall… maybe no one will notice… Yes a giant hole in the wall is going to go unnoticed in a rich filled street… Damn it… I have to get to my childe before they convince him to be with them… I doubt that they could… this IS Spike that they're talking about… Please let him be alright…

_To be continued…_

Kat- Okay I'm sorry I HAD too… lol I've been "grounded" and well still am… BUT we had to post something… Ironic in how both Chris and I both got grounded…

Spike- That's cause you both did -gets his mouth covered by Chris-

Angel- … I have to agree with Spike you guys… What the hell did you think you were -gets tackled by Kat-

Kat- we got this discussion with our parents we don't need it with you two -.- Any way… I'll post another chappy either later tonight (god forbid) or… tomorrow.

Chris- And stay tuned cause Angel finds Spike… lol seeing how we do cliffys might as well give ya some type of thing to look forward too… -dodges paper balls from Kat-

Kat- Damn it! I said NOT TO BLOODY FUCKING (sorry if this makes anyway hate me) TO TELL THEM ANYTHING! DAMNATION… hm… you know… -walks away smirking-

Chris- Kat… Kat! NOOO! -Runs after Kat-

Spike- Eh… later folks…

Angel- Wow you actually said something nice… Later…

Spike- Bite me ya peachy poof.

Angel- SPIKE!


End file.
